Troubled Times
by Dawn Lamb
Summary: Veronica is in a coma and it is up to her teenage daughter to find out who is responsible.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Troubled Times 

**Author**: Ditty Tbaski

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars.

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction and it is completely non-beta'd. Please review and be gentle! 

**Chapter 1: Friday **   
**Neptune High **

My name is Lillian Mars Case. Everyone calls me Ani. This is my school, Neptune High. My mom always says that if you go to school here your parents are either millionaires or they work for millionaires. She tends to exaggerate. My mother is Veronica Mars. You may have heard of her. She is a pretty famous investigative reporter. She went to school here. So did my uncle Wallace. He is still here as an incredibly popular History teacher and basketball coach.

"Ani! Ani! Earth to Ani!" I look up and see my best friend Alyson Nance strolling across the school parking lot on the arm of her latest conquest, Eric Lowe.

"So, when did this happen?" I ask with a knowing smile as I gesture between them.

"Last night. Oh, and this morning. And in the parking lot about 20 minutes ago." Aly says with a wicked smile.

"TMI. Why do I even ask?" I laugh as we walk to our lockers. I unpack my books and prepare for first period French as Aly and her new boy perform a different sort of French lesson against her locker. "Hey, the bell rang. I'll see you at lunch." They don't move but I do here a muffled grunt so I know they heard me.

**Lunch Table**

I sit at what is considered the popular table for lunch. When I reach our table, the pizza someone ordered has already arrived as have most of the usual people. Aly and her new guy Eric are connected at the lips. Olivia Schmir, she is on the cheerleading squad with me. Her father is the CFO of a Fortune 500 company. Then there is Betsy Rimes she just wants to be, Olivia. Her father is our state senator.

As for guys, they fall into two groups. They are either jocks or computer geeks. I don't know when being a computer geek became cool but I am sure it was about the time people figured out their future net worth. Melvin Malco. His father owns half the Real Estate in town. You are only allowed to call him Malco by pain of death. He is a running back on our football team and plays point guard for my Uncle. He is exactly as big a jackass as you expect anyone named Malco to be. Next is Alex Russell, an ex-boyfriend of mine. No big deal. It was no great love affair. Alex's parents are old money. He plays basketball and writes custom code for computers in his spare time.

The unofficial leader of the guys is Bennett Durgan. He is gorgeous, varsity quarterback, and son of the founder of Durgan Electronics. Unfortunately, he hates me. Which of course means, all the guys hate me. Last month I wrote an article for the school newspaper that exposed half the guys at my lunch table for hacking into the school computer and selling A's. Hey, I'm my mother's daughter. My article has lead to awkward lunches. If it weren't for Aly, I probably would have been exiled. As it is, I will not be dating anyone remotely eligible in the near future.

I'm sure you are wondering how I've come to sit at this very elite table for lunch. It's because of my Mom. We may not live in a mansion like the rest of the kids at my table. She does write scathing exposés on the upper class for the LA Times and appears on television at least once a month because of it. Fame and fear has its perks.

The conversations around our lunch table centers on the party Saturday at Dog Park. Discussions of when you're arriving, whom you are going with, and what you are wearing.

"Betsy isn't your birthday party coming up soon?" I ask.

Betsy blushes looks at the table as she replies, "Yeah. The party won't be that great though. I mean, my parents are throwing it."

"It will be great. You have unlimited Skist soda which always makes me happy. You have a huge screen TV for the guys to play video games. You have a large number of unattended guest bedrooms for young lovahs. Guaranteed successful party." I tell her.

"True. Don't you think it's about time for you to graduate from soda to lovahs, my bff?" Aly asks with a mischievous grin. "I could definitely recommend someone for you?"

Before anyone could make a comment about how well informed her recommendation would be, the guys at our table say, "Hey Mr. Fennell!" in unison. I see my uncle looking concerned.

"Ani, I need to speak with you." I get up from the table and walk to him. It's weird to see him looking so serious. "Honey, your mom's been hurt. She's in a coma. I need to take you to the hospital."

"What happened? She was fine this morning. Is she going to be okay?"

"Someone beat her up pretty bad. I don't know much more than that. Your Grandfather called and asked us to meet him at St. Vincent's." I nod. I cannot think. I turn back to my lunch table and grab my book bag."

"Aly, I have to go. My mom is at St. Vincent's. She's in a coma."

"What can I do?" Aly asks. I just shrug. "Mr. Fennell driving you?" I nod. "Give me you keys. Call me as soon as you know anything." I hand her the keys and follow my uncle to his car.

**St Vincent's Hospital**

Grandpa Keith and Alicia are sitting in the waiting room when we arrive. They look tense and tear streaked.

"Can I see her?" Grandpa Keith stands up and hugs me.

"Sweetie, she is going to be okay. She is stable. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." His words and voice are calming.

"Who hurt her? How did it happen?"

"I don't know. We think she was following up on a story. The police are working on it." Grandpa continues to hug me. "Just so we are clear here, you are going to let the police handle this." I nod against his chest. "Good and Ani, always take Back Up."

We stay at the hospital for hours. When I finally see my mom it's awful. She has a black eye, broken nose, arm, ribs, and countless other body parts. I start crying hysterically. Uncle Wallace has to carry me from her hospital room. He sits next to me until I finally calm down.

"I just wish I could do something or say something."

"Me too." I feel so helpless. I want her to wake up, for things to be normal, and to know what happened to her.

"Oh, no. You are not going to investigate this. Your Grandparents, mom, and me will not allow it. One tiny blonde in the hospital is one too many."

"I know."

"Ani. Mr. Fennell." Aly walks across the waiting room. "How's your mom?"

I try not to start crying again. "Coma."

"Sorry. Well, your car is safe at your house. Back Up went for a nice jog around Dog Park. He also has been fed and watered."

"Watered?"

"You know what I meant. I talked to my mom and if you want you and Back Up are welcome to stay with us." Uncle Wallace nodded.

**My House**

"Alright, you need clothes, makeup, hair care products, food for Back Up, his dishes…anything else?" Aly says heading straight for my bedroom.

"That sounds about right. Could you pack that for me? I want to look around." I head straight for my mom's room. I immediately find what I am looking for, Mom's laptop. I boot it up only to realize everything is password protected. I try any password I can think of like my name, birth dates, and nothing works. I search her room and cannot find a password written anywhere. During my search I do find her dream journal. Mom has nightmares. She doesn't talk about them but I know she has them. Six months ago she read an article that recommended keeping a dream journal. She thought it was kooky but it seemed to help. I grab it, the laptop, my Mom's address book, and a Taser I found in the nightstand. "Aly, are you ready?"

"We really need to take you shopping. I never noticed how boring your wardrobe is. Why do you insist on hiding your hotness? Is it too late to stop by the mall? You need some short skirts and cleavage shirts stat!" I cannot help but smile.

"Do I even want to know what you packed for me?"

"I didn't have much to work with here but you should be happy. Let's go!"

**Aly's House**

I have dinner with the Nance's. I have eaten at their place nearly as often as I eat at my own. Dinner was comfortable. It was easy to pretend that things were normal. Mom was just away on assignment not lying unconscious in a hospital bed. When Aly goes to sleep, I try password after password for the files on Mom's laptop. No luck. I turn my attention to the journal.

Mom's dreams seem to fall into three categories, fire, small spaces, and Logan. The dream journal mentions someone named Logan over and over again, almost every night. Mom never mentioned anyone by that name to me. I go through Mom's address book and no one is listed with the last name Logan. That leaves first names so I start at the A's and work my way through it. Mom has lots of contacts. Logan Echolls. Mom's dream guy must be Logan Echolls. He is the only one in the address book.

"Now what?" I say out loud in frustration. The clock on Aly's night table reads 3:07am.

"Hey" Aly says. Her voice is heavy with sleep. "You should sleep."

"I know. Sorry I woke you." Aly sits up in her bed.

"So, what do you know?"

"A name, an address, and a phone number." I say with a deep sigh.

"Whose name?" I shrug and hold up my Mom's address book. "Well, you could call the number I guess or Google it." Aly gets out of bed. "I vote for Google." She heads to her laptop. "You take a nap and I'll do research."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saturday **Outside Bennett Durgan's House**

I'm sitting in my car. I have been sitting in my car outside Bennett's house for the past 45 minutes trying to figure out a way to not ask him for help. I cannot so I approach the house. Bennett's 10 year-old sister, Mackenzie, lets me in and leads me to his bedroom door.

I hesitate. Damn that article. I only wrote it because I walked in on Kellie Hamilton crying in the girl's bathroom. She went from a lock for valedictorian to fourth in her class in less than one semester. I had to find out why. My mom would have. Maybe I shouldn't have had the article published. Maybe I should have considered what it would do to my social life first. I take a deep breath and knock.

"What?" I hear Bennett's voice from behind the door.

"It's Ani Case. Can I come in?" I honestly don't expect the door to open but it does. Bennett gestures me to enter. I guess curiosity got the better of him. I tilt my head and get right to the point. "I need a favor."

"Really. Let me guess, you got a D on your Sex Ed test and you want me to fix it. Well I hate to disappoint you but I can no longer help with that problem. I guess you'll have to do extra credit." Bennett said as he walked away from me and flopped down on his unmade bed. "Wait. Do you need a tutor? Is that it Ani? Don't be shy. Just ask me to tutor you into womanhood." Bennett managed to leer and smirk at the same time. It's a particular talent of his. I take my Mom's laptop out of my messenger book bag.

"I need to read the files on this computer but they are password protected. Can you help?" Silence. It's amazing how long 20 seconds of silence can seem. He just looks at me.

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm done." Bennett gets off the bed to collect the laptop and number. Then I kissed him. I rose up on my toes and kissed him quickly on the cheek. I didn't think about it. I just did it. He looks stunned and confused. I probably do too. I show myself out. My phone rings as I walk to my car.

"Hey, I am so winning the bff award today. I just made an appointment for you to have coffee with a certain Logan Echolls today at 2 o'clock. By the way if it comes up, you are interviewing famous alumni for the Neptune Navigator."

"He agreed?"

"Yup. You were very persuasive. Since you have a few hours, meet me at the mall for some retail therapy. You are desperately in need of my fashion advice."

**Starbuck's Café **

I find an outdoor table. Back Up sits at my feet and I sip my Frappachino trying to picture what my mom's dream guy looks like. Yeah, that's creepy. My parents divorced when I was 2. My dad works abroad as a correspondent. I think he is currently in Spain but I am not too sure. He sends me presents for my birthday and Christmas every year. Both arrive in December even though my birthday is in August. I cannot remember what he even looks like. Mom doesn't really date much so I have no idea what this guy will be like.

"Ani Case?" I look up and see a tall dark haired man with the most gorgeous brown eyes. I nod and he sits down. "Nice dog. What's his name?" He reaches under the table and starts petting Back Up. It's times like this when you forget what a ferocious guard dog he can be.

"Back Up 4.0." Logan looks kind of stunned.

"Odd name."

"Back Up is kinda a family joke and well, we like the name so much we have named all our dogs Back Up. He's the fourth."

"So Ani, what would you like to know?" I reach in my bag to pull out a notebook. I should take notes for my pretend article. I grab Mom's dream journal because it is the first thing I can reach. Over lunch at the mall Aly and I worked out questions to ask. All of a sudden I cannot think of one.

"Umm. You're a writer. What is a typical week like for you? For example last week." Smooth. Mom would be so disappointed. That question was supposed to come much later. It was to be subtly worked in.

"Ani, is Veronica okay? Has something happened?" He is leaning across the table. I stare at him. I try not to cry. "Last week I was in New York City. I flew back last night. I arrived at LAX last night at 10 pm. Oh, wait." He reaches into the bag he had at his feet and pulls out plane stubs. "This should confirm my alibi. I know how you Mars women need alibis from me. Can you tell me why?" His voice is gentle.

"She's in the hospital, in a coma, someone beat her up. We don't know who." I close my eyes and try not to cry but tears come anyway.

"Why did you come to me?"

"She wrote about you, in her dream journal."

"Veronica Mars dreams about me?" He looked pleased. "Is that it?" I nod and hand it over to him. I know I probably shouldn't. Hell I probably shouldn't have read it myself. "Spy pen." He says to himself.

"What?" Logan holds up the pink pen that is attached to the dream journal. He twists the cap and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Spy pen. Used to hide secret messages." Logan looks at the note and hands it to me. "It's for you."

**Ani- Stay out of your Mom's stuff! Since I have your attention… Honey, you should live, be crazy, take that guy you have a crush on and kiss him! Find your Logan and have the courage to trust him. -Mom**

"So, Mom was trapped in a fortune cookie factory."

"Any Lotto number on the back?" Logan asks. I flip the note over and cannot help but laugh.

"No, but she did include how to say safe sex in Mandarin Chinese." I have put Mom's note back in the spy pen and pack up my things. "We should go to the hospital." Logan just nods.

**St. Vincent's Hospital**

When we arrive we see Grandpa Keith sitting in a chair by Mom's bed. He is holding her hand.

"Grandpa?" He looks so tired.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" He looks at me. "Actually, I already know. It's good to see you. Sweetie, do your homework. I am going to run home to clean up. I'll be back soon." He kisses me on the forehead before he leaves. Logan takes his place and I set up at the table and chair in the corner to do my schoolwork.

"Logan, do you want something to read? You could read out loud it won't bother me. I have Seventeen Magazine and _Anna Karenina_."

"Interesting combination. Thanks, I'll take both." He starts by reading Seventeen to my Mom. Logan is reading about the new summer colors of lip-gloss when my cell rings.

"Hi."

"It's Bennett. I'm done."

"I'll be over in 15 minutes." I pack up my messenger bag as quick as I can. "Logan, I have to go. Wallace should be here any minute." I practically run down the hallways of the hospital.

**Bennett Durgan's House**

I knock and Mrs. Durgan answers the door. "You must be Ani. Bennett is expecting you. I am so sorry to hear about your mother. We went to High School together. I know she'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dugan."

"Please call me Cindy. We will be serving supper in 15 minutes. I'd be thrilled if you'd join us." I nod. "Bennett's in his room."

I knock and this time the door opens immediately. Bennett says nothing but motions grandly with his arms for me to enter. "Your Mom's password was xq/i2z9. I wrote it down." He then walked to his desk and handed me the laptop. "How is your mom?"

"Same." I don't look at him. Concentrating on stopping the tears that are threatening to flow.

"Maybe you should leave these files alone. Let the police handle it."

"My mom is lying unconscious in a hospital bed. I cannot just go to cheerleading practice and party at Dog Park. I cannot pretend everything is normal." I put my mom's laptop and password into my messenger bag. "Thanks though." Then I rise up on my toes to kiss his cheek. Bennett places his hands on my shoulders and stops me. I return to my flat feet and turn to go. I feel completely humiliated. Then, Bennett's hand quickly reaches for my arm, spins me around, and we kiss. This is a real kiss. It's a heart racing, no breathing, and body-thrilling kiss.

"Bennett! Dinner!" Mackenzie yells. "Ani! You should come too!"

We break apart and each take a step or two backwards. My breathing is in gulps and gasps. "Your mom invited me for dinner." Bennett nods. He looks stunned and his eyes are searching my face.

He nods. "We should go then."

"Ani, you remind me so much of your mother. Did you know I helped your mom out on some of her cases when we were in school?" I shook my head. Mom didn't like talking about the past very much. "I was a computer geek even then and would crack passwords, determine sources of emails, set up websites and other things for her cases. It was so much fun." Mrs. Durgan paused for a moment and looked at her son. "None of it was illegal though. Oh, and I never did anything that would hurt someone, like say selling grades." Bennett broke eye contact with his mom and looked down at his plate.

"Now you are the founder of your own software company. Is that fun too?" I ask.

"It's not bad. Mac honey, eat your vegetables."

After dinner I grab my bag and Bennett walks me to my car. "So, now what are you going to do?"

"Read through mom's files. Find out what stories she was following. Get a clue." I unlock the door of my convertible. Mom always says a teenage girl in Neptune must have her own convertible. I don't disagree. "And you?"

"Party at Dog Park."

"Right." I throw my bag in the car. Bennett reaches out, places his hand in my hair and kisses me. I break the kiss and ask, "What are we doing?"

"No idea." He kisses me again.

"You hate me."

"Not so much." He says as he runs his thumb across my jaw line. This time I kiss him. My phone starts ringing. I don't recognize the number but pick up anyway.

"Hello."

"Ani, this is Logan Echolls. Don't worry your mom is fine. We are all just wondering what trouble our little Lois Lane has gotten into. You ran out of here pretty fast."

"Hi Logan. I am heading back to the hospital right now."

"Avoiding the question are we?" I get in the car, wave to Bennett and put my car into drive.

"Actually, I have been attempting to follow mom's secret pen advice. Any tips you can give me from Seventeen Magazine?"

"Never forget to bring your taser on a first date."

**St Vincent's Hospital**

I enter the waiting room of the hospital and see my uncle and grandfather talking to the Sheriff. They stop speaking as soon as they see me.

"Hello. You must be Ani. I am Sheriff Navarro." He offers me his hand and gives me a warm smile. Somehow even with the smile he still seems menacing or at least very powerful.

"The Sheriff here was just catching us up on the investigation. You should go see your mom now." Wallace said. It was obvious that he was not a fan of Sheriff Navarro.

"I want to know. What have the police found out?"

The Sheriff sighed. "I was just telling these gentlemen we have not found out much. She paid for lunch at Cho's Pizza at 11:35 and she was found beaten 2 blocks away at 12:15. What she was doing there, who she met, anything beyond those two facts, we don't know. I do assure you though, we will find out. Now go see your mother before visiting hours are up." I nod and walk to my mom's room. Logan is still sitting by her side.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. You want anything?"

"A soda would be great." I take his place by mom's side and for the longest time I just hold her hand in silence. Her hand is cold. "Mom, please wake up. You mean the world to me, do you understand that? Are you listening to me? I need you to wake up." The door to the room opens.

"Veronica has never been good at following orders. Here's your soda. They didn't have Skist, only upscale brands." He hands me a Coke.

"Thanks." I stand to give him his seat back.

"That spot is reserved for you. She'd want you there more than me." He says. I smile. Grab my bag and go to my makeshift desk in the corner.

"You are a close second dream boy and I have work to do." He sits and begins reading again from _Anna Karenina_. I start looking at mom's files. I find three story notes that were saved in the last week. One of those stories must have led to this.

Story Notes 1  
Investigating disappearance of Angelina D'Agostino. Intern to James Rimes

Story Notes 2

Disappearance of funds/ possible embezzlement at Neptune High

Story Notes 3

Disappearance of Rueben Fennell's stole bicycle.

I disregard the last story idea. Mom must have promised my 7 year-old cousin she would find his bike. The other two do have promise though. The hospital room's door opens and in walks a doctor.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Justin Smith. I'm sorry to tell you this but visiting hours are over in 10 minutes and I need to check on my patient." Logan has stopped reading but doesn't move.

"I'm Ani, her daughter. I…I don't want her to wake up alone."

Dr. Smith nods and walks over to Veronica's bedside. He proceeds to check her vital signs. "I'll let the nurses know you will be staying." With that he leaves the room.

"I'm not staying. I have some things to follow up on. Will you stay?" Logan nods. "Grandpa, Wallace, Alicia, people will be in to say goodnight. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

"No. I'll call someone. They'll bring what I need. Be careful tonight."

"I'm going to a party. How dangerous can that be?" Logan gives me a look that I cannot quite describe.

**Dog Park**

By the time I arrive, the keg is tapped, the bonfire ablaze, and couples are making out on beach blankets. I am not in the mood for a party but I need information.

"Ani! Ani, I cannot believe you're here!" Aly comes running across the beach and gives me a sloppy hug. "We are playing I Never. You have to play. Come on!"

"Aly, I don't think I should play. I am following up on a lead. I need to stay sober. I have get information from Betsy about her father and his mysteriously disappeared intern."

"What better way to get information than by playing I Never? Hey, how did it go with Bennett?" I immediately start to blush. "I knew it! I knew he had a thing for you! I mean why else would he not date me?"

"Whoa. Nothing happened. Well, not really. I mean we kissed but that's it. We aren't dating or anything." Aly just smiled and continued to drag me over to the group playing I never.

"Everyone! Look who's here." Aly plops down on the sand between Bennett and her boyfriend Eric. "Ani, sit by me. Bennett could you scoot over, just a little. Whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Replies Bennett. "Okay. I've never made out with Alyson Nance." I pour myself a drink from the pitcher in the center of the circle. He sheepishly says, "Sorry Al." Nearly every guy around the circle drinks.

"My turns coming up and I will get you back." She says with a smile. My turn. Might as well start trying to get information.

"I have never walked in on my father having sex." An ewwww was given by many people sitting around the circle. I do notice Betsey did take a drink. Not sure how that information has helped me.

"I have never French kissed Ani Case." Aly says with ultimate triumph in her voice. I look around the circle and see a surprising number of guys including Eric take a drink.

"Liars! I have never kissed you."

"Spin the bottle. Eight grade." Replies Eric matter-of-factly. Around the circle guys murmur spin the bottle and varying junior high school grade levels. "Fine. Let's clear this up then. I've never French kissed Ani Case outside of a spin-the-bottle related game." I am so dumb. I am so dumb. I cannot believe I walked right into that. Only two people around the circle drank. Alex Russell, my freshman year boyfriend of 1 month and Bennett Durgan.

"Dude. Say it isn't so. Say you haven't kissed the NARC. I mean when? How? Why?" Malco asked.

"Yes. I kissed Ani. Betsy, I think it's your turn." I start to get up. I have definitely had enough of this game. My questions for Betsy will have to wait.

"I have never taken matters into my own hands while thinking of Ani Case." That statement freezes me in place, halfway between sitting and standing.

"Whoa. It's always the quiet ones. Nice job Bets!" Aly says as she scans around the circle. "Come on gentlemen. Drink up! I know you all want the NARC." I watch in horror as nearly every guy in the circle drinks, even Malco.

"Ugggh. I need to leave."

"Wait!" Says Bennett as he starts walking after me. I stop and he runs back to the circle, chugs his beer and walks back to me. "So, uh, what do you think?"

"Like...in general, or is there a specific arena in which you'd like my opinion? I mean do you want to know what I think of the quality of my beer. Or do you want to know what I think about Malco picturing me naked?" I shudder at this thought. "How about what I think about my mom lying motionless in a hospital bed while I am here at this lousy party? What?"

"Right. Sorry. What do you know so far about your mom's investigations?" I let out a deep sigh and sit down.

"Nothing much. Mom didn't leave much in the way of notes and I am no investigator. I've watched her my whole life and I still have no idea how she does it. I cannot even get information from a 16 year old girl."

"Anything I can do to help? I'm normally quite good with 16 year old girls." I cannot help but smile.

"I think I have heard that somewhere. Actually, I could use your hacking skills. I need complete financial records of Neptune High. Right down to how much money they spend on Polly the Parrot's bird seed."

"Easy."

"Well, I'm off to find Betsy. If nothing else maybe she can help me get an internship."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sunday **Aly's House**

Last night was fairly useless. I droned on for hours to Betsy about my newfound deep interest in all things political. She agreed to put in a word for me with her father about a possible internship.

"Al, what are your plans for today?" Aly groaned from under the pillow she had placed on her head.

"What time is it?" She said not moving her pillow.

"Almost 7:30."

"You're kidding right? My plans were to sleep in. Laze by the pool and recover from a hangover. Why?"

"I'm investigating the life and times of Angelina D'Agostino."

"I think even Angelina D'Agostino is still sleeping. Call me around noon and we'll talk."

"Later."

I stop by Starbucks and then the hospital to see mom. I know nothing has changed. Someone would have called but I still cannot help but hope. Logan is still there. He is asleep on the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey."

"Any news?"

"_Anna Karenina_ is having an affair."

"I see. I borrowed some magazines from a friend. They might lighten the mood a little. I also brought you a Frappachino and a blueberry muffin."

"Thanks. Are you staying for a while?" I nod. "Then after I've eaten my muffin, I am going to run home and shower." After he leaves, I set about my research using my mother's computer and some "borrowed" Internet access. Between some of her bookmarks and cookies, I have a bit of success.

Angelina D'Agostino age 20. Pre-Law student at Loyola Marymount. Summer intern for Sen. Rimes. Last seen at work on July 13th at 7:10 pm. No parking tickets. Interestingly enough though, she does have a blog on Live Journal. Her last entry was dated June 25th. Her writings revealed nothing too earth shattering. She just seems like a normal girl with a slightly unhealthy obsession with Sno balls. I read every entry.

"Hey." Logan is standing next to me. I jump a little because I didn't see him come in. He puts a Skist soda on the table in front of me and picks up some of Aly's magazines I brought. "So, Veronica, are you a sun goddess or a sun worshipper? Let's take the quiz and find out. Hope you don't mind me answering for you." I hear Logan begin reading out loud and go back to my research. I manage to access a site of my mom's that tracks credit card transactions. I type in Angelina's information. Her cards have not been used since the 13th. I have just begun to look through her previous transactions for a pattern, when Uncle Wallace and my cousins come bursting through the door. I bookmark the site I was on and power down the computer. It's 11:00. I play with my cousins in the playroom set up off the waiting room for the next hour. It's a relief. Reuben is 7 and Lizzie is 5. They don't ask me about mom. My phone rings at exactly noon.

"Hello."

"Starsky, this is Hutch. I'm ready to roll."

"Hey Aly, why do you always get to be Hutch."

"I have a much better fashion sense than you and I'm cooler."

"I'll be by to pick you up in 10 minutes. Dress for undercover work at Loyola."

**Loyola Marymount **

"Okay, we are here. Now what?" Aly asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can check out her room. I know the room number and her roommate's name." We get a campus map and set out to find Angelina's dorm room. I knock on room 1411 and sure enough Angelina's roommate opens the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Are you Jennifer or Angelina?"

"Jennifer. And you are?"

"Oh. I'm Betty and this is Melinda. We are perspective students. We were given your name by the Dean of Students." Jennifer looks very confused and steps away from the door. Aly and I use this opportunity to step inside. "Wow. So this is what our dorm room would look like next year."

"Umm. I didn't know you were coming. I was just about to leave for a study group meeting."

"Is Angelina around? Maybe she could show us the campus?" Aly suggests. Jennifer is scurrying around the room packing her book bag. While her back is turned I take a piece of tape from her desk and tape the door.

"Uh…no she is away for the weekend." Her bag is packed.

"It's okay. We have found our way around so far. No big."

"Great. Well, I hope you enjoy your visit." Jennifer literally runs down the hall. Once we are sure she is gone. We go back to her room.

"Your first B and E. Your mom would be so proud." We spend the next hour neatly ransacking Angelina's dorm room.

"Well, have you found anything?"

"Nope. Just school books, class notes, and clothes. You?"

"Nope. Grab her class notes and let's go."

"Okay, but why the class notes? Are you really that desperate to learn about Introduction to Torts?"

"Hey, you would learn all about me by reading the margin of my class notes for Sophomore English."

"Really? Let me guess. Your notes say "I wuv Bennett Durgan beary much!" Aly says holding up a teddy bear that was on Angelina's bed.

"Umm. No. Let's go." During our ride home, Aly reads through Angelina's notes.

"Hey. It looks like our girl Angelina has quite a crush on someone with the last name Rimes. She has written about 50 times Angelina Leigh Rimes."

"So, it looks like it is time for me to volunteer for the Re-elect Sen. Rimes Campaign."

"Why? Do you really think Lillian Mars Rimes sounds that much better than Lillian Mars Durgan?"

"God, for the last time Aly, I am not dating Bennett!" Just then, because it's how it works in movies as well as my life, my phone rings. "Hello Bennett."

"Did you know Neptune High spent 3200 dollars on lollipops? By lollipops I don't mean suckers I mean cheerleader underpants. I didn't even know cheerleader underpants were called lollipops. Now that I know, I can see the logic, well, present company excepted of course."

"So, I take it you have the financial records?"

"Yup. I printed them out for you. Wanna take a look?"

"Absolutely." I check my watch. We are still well over an hour from Neptune. "Can I pick them up around 7pm?"

"Dinner."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll hand you the print outs over dinner. Where would you like to go?"

"Umm. Anywhere is fine. I'll be at your house at 7."

"7:30! 7:30!" Aly leans towards the phone and continues to yell "7:30!"

"I mean, I'll be there at 7:30. Bye."

"Bye"

"Aly, what's that about?"

"Hey, I need at least an hour to get you date ready. Now drive faster!"

"At the risk of repeating myself, I am not dating Bennett."

"Right. Well, I still need at least an hour to get you ready for a dinner-out-with-a- guy-you-like-to-kiss-but-not-date-thingy."

**Triton's Grill**

Bennett refuses to hand over the reports until we have ordered. I try not to think about how date like this whole night feels. I'm wearing Aly approved date clothes, hair, and makeup. Bennett looks gorgeous with strategically tousled hair, a dark blue button down shirt that makes his eyes look even more stunning than usual, and jeans to make it all seem kinda casual. We order and before our drinks even arrive I blurt out, "Are we on a date?" Bennett looks shocked at the question.

"Yes."

"Oh." After a few moments of awkward silence Bennett pulls out the accounting report.

"Here, I figured you would appreciate this more than flowers."

"Thanks." I look over the report. Why did I think this would make sense? The report is just pages and pages of numbers. I put the report aside when our food arrives.

"Well."

"No idea."

"I sent a copy to my mom's accountant to see if he could find something." I automatically tense up. I mean, I don't think what we are doing is entirely legal. "Don't worry, I told him it's for a school project. It's believable. After all, it's school information. The information is probably public record anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Monday **Neptune High**

It is impossible to focus in school today. I have tried to bump into Betsy all morning but somehow not quite managed it. I could always catch her at lunch.

"Ani!"

"Mr. Fennell."

"Shouldn't you be in class."

"On my way sir."

"Right. Hey Ani, can I ask you why the Silicon Mafia seem to be eyeing you during History class this morning."

"Silicon Mafia? Seriously Wallace where do you come up with this stuff? The computer geeks are in no way that organized or menacing."

"Dodging the question, girl."

"Fine. I may have been on a date with Bennett."

"I see. Do we need to have the talk, Ani?"

"God no! We never need to have the talk. You even attempt to have the talk with me again and I may be scared for life!" I then adopt my best southern accent, bat my eyes and say, "Why Uncle Wallace, I assure you my honor will be kept in tact." I cannot help but giggle a little as I walk away.

"Ani. Ani darling, how are you?" Miss Castle my cheerleading coach has suddenly materialized in front of me. Miss Castle is always a sight to behold, a fresh manicure, mystic tan, blond highlights, lips a little more plump than natural, and not to mention the silicon deposited elsewhere on her body. She also is always dressed in school colors from head to foot.

"Um. Fine I guess Miss Castle. Oh, but I won't be able to make practice today. I need to visit my mom."

"Oh course. You let me know if there is anything we can do. Pirate Cheerleaders are here for you." I nod and hurry past her to calculus class.

**Lunch Table**

Today we are having Chinese food. I sit between Aly and Betsy and in minutes manage to secure my introduction to the Rimes campaign at 4 o'clock. Betsy assures me the team will be grateful to have me. Aly and Eric promise to take care of Back Up while I visit my mom. All is well and good until Malco sweeps in and squeezes between Aly and me on the bench.

"Seriously Benn, please tell me the rumor about you and the NARC are a joke. I mean man she's like your lo-mien over there, once you've had her you'll be hungry for something more in an hour." I immediately start to reach for the taser in my book bag. I am not in the mood for this. I have my hands on it when I hear Bennett speak.

"Malco. If you have a problem with my girlfriend you may leave now." Wow, from one date to girlfriend. I know this is high school but things are moving pretty fast.

**St. Vincent's Hospital**

I am a little shocked when I enter my mom's room and see Logan and my grandfather in the middle of a heated game of poker.

"Hi. How's mom?"

"About the same. Her bruises are fading some." My grandfather replies, still focusing on the game. "How was school?"

"About the same." I sit on the edge of my mom's bed. "Well, are you going to deal mom and me in?" We play until the alarm I set on my cell phone goes off. With mom on my side I actually do fairly well. "Okay guys, I hate to win and run but I have a school project to do."

"Right." My grandfather and Logan say at the same time. "Take Back Up." I laugh. Kiss mom on the cheek and head out for my new afterschool job.

**Senator Rimes Re-election Campaign Office**

Betsy is standing outside the office when I arrive. "I cannot believe with everything you've got going on you want to do this."

"Well, mom would want me to continue pursuing my dreams." God, at least I hope mom will understand this. I hope Betsy will too. Betsy just smiles.

"In that case, let me introduce you around." Betsy does just that. She introduces me to everyone from campaign manager to copy boy. Neither of her parents is currently in the office so I'll have to pursue other leads. The office manager puts me in a back room with another volunteer named Melissa. We are stuffing envelopes.

"So, Melissa have you been working here long?"

"God yeah. I joined the campaign before they had an office."

"So do you know the Senator well?"

"Sure we've talked a few times. I went to his Christmas party last year." Great. How does Mom do this? How do I ask about Angelina without drawing attention to myself?

"I mean I don't know him as well as Angelina does?" Okay. That's lucky.

"Who is Angelina?"

"She's my best friend on the campaign."

"Is she around? I don't think I met her yet."

"Nah. She took a few weeks off to go see her folks in Arizona. She was homesick or something."

"Arizona. Really? My grandmother lives in Arizona. Where is Angelina from?"

"Oh. I doubt they know each other. Angelina is from a really small town called Hope." Over the next two hours I stuff envelopes and receive no less than seven paper cuts. I won't know until later if it was all worth it. On my way to my car I fish my cell out of my bag.

"Aly?" Aly is breathing heavy and giggling.

"Hey how is the new Barbra Walters doing?"

"I'm good. What are you up to?"

"Quality time with Eric. He's about to show me his diving skills."

"Ah. I'll be back around 11 then."

"K." With that Aly hung up. I go to the McDonald's drive through across the street from the campaign office and drive around town until I find a spot I can park and have Internet access. I try not to think about the fact that the spot I end up with is across the street from Bennett's house. Luckily there is only one D'Agostino listed in Hope, AZ. I call. A man's voice picks up.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm a friend of Angelina's and I was wondering if I could speak with her."

"And who may I say is calling?"

"Melissa." He disappears from the line. I guess this at least means Angelina is alive and well. Why would mom be following up on this story? What is the story?

"Hello Melissa."

"Angelina. How have you been? I've missed you. We've all missed you." I hope the connection is bad enough that she doesn't notice my voice sounds nothing like Melissa's. Mom can mimic voices. I've heard her. She's great. Me, not so much.

"I'm good. Umm. Who exactly are we all?"

"Oh. You know everyone. Why did you leave so suddenly?" Angelina sighs.

"I just needed to get away. See my folks. You know."

"Come on it's more than that. You are running from something. What is it? Maybe I can help."

"When did you get so smart Melissa? I need to go now. I'll be back in a few weeks." She hung up. Nothing! I have learned nothing. I close my eyes and rest my head on the steering wheel. I try and run through what little I know but am snapped out of my revelry by the sound of my passenger door opening. I look up and see Bennett getting in my car.

"I must admit, I am rather flattered. I have never been stalked before."

"I'm not stalking. I just didn't want to go to the hospital and have nowhere else to go."

"So, how is the investigation so far?" I bring him up to speed in about 2 minutes. "Well, I suggest we go to my place. You can research Angelina a little more and I'll look into the Rimes family." Bennett doesn't even need access to the sites bookmarked on my mom's computer. After about an hour with neither of us speaking Bennett asks, "What night was our rival game with Pan High?" I reach in my book bag and pull out my day planner.

"July 13th. Why?"

"Betsy was there right?"

"Absolutely. Again, why?"

"Well, Mrs. Rimes paid for what looks like two meals at McDonald's on that night at 7:15. Who do you think she would eat Big Macs with?"

"Her daughter."

"Hey, you agreed that Betsy was at Neptune High that night."

"I mean, her other daughter, Angelina D'Agostino. I just found her adoption and birth certificates." I cannot help having a smug look on my face.

"Well do you think the Rimes would resort to beating your mom to keep this secret?"

"I don't know. I find it hard to believe Mom would expose it just for the story. It's not really her style. Then again, when I first started hanging out with Betsy, my mom did mention that she absolutely hated Mrs. Rimes in high school."

"Really? Why?"

"I never got the whole story but I do know she spit in mom's drink at a party once."

"Gross but hardly on the same level as ruining a political career." I shrug. He doesn't need to know my mother extreme want for revenge.

"Let's check for alibis. You take Mrs. Rimes and I'll take the Senator." Both had what appeared like rock solid alibis for the tiimeof my mom's beating. I kinda expected it. After all, I couldn't picture either Mr. or Mrs. Rimes actually doing their dirty work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tuesday **Neptune High**

I just stare into my locker. Aly and Eric are going hot and heavy next to me against Aly's locker. I will need to confront Mr. and Mrs. Rimes. Maybe tonight. I should work out what to say.

"Hey." Bennett swoops in kisses me and then rests his forehead against mine. "Good news. Mom's accountant called and wants to meet to discuss the report I sent him. Tonight at 7pm. Can you make it?" He steps back.

"Definitely." Bennett then points up and immediately the bell for first period sounds.

"Later."

**Triton's Grill**

School was useless, as was my work at the Campaign center. Neither Rimes stopped by and all I managed to accomplish was the stuffing of about 5,000 envelopes. I really hope my work for the Senator does not in fact help get him re-elected. Bennett walks into the restaurant with a man who even the worst investigator in the world would detect was an accountant.

"Ms. Case, I presume. I am Tom Thompson. Let's sit and I will go through what I have found. Oh, and at the end of this, I would like to know what is really going on here."

"You won't believe this but I had it right all along." Bennett said as he sat at the table.

"Really?"

"Well, I don't know what Bennett's theory is but I can tell you there are some strong inconsistencies with the numbers reported involving your cheerleading budget." Tom spent the next hour going thought the finances of Neptune High. I understood very little except, Miss Castle has some explaining to do. Could she really be responsible for Mom's condition? Bennett walked me to my car.

"This whole thing feels like a horror movie after the reveal. During the whole movie you are spooked but once you know who the culprit is…well, not so much."

"I know what you mean. I'll go to Principle Clemmons with you tomorrow if you want."

"Okay. Hey, on the bright side if anyone can get out of her if she hurt my mom it's Clemmons. I think he might have a bit of a crush on my mom."

"Till tomorrow then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wednesday **Neptune High**

"Lillian Mars Case, where were you last night! If I am not mistaken you did not visit your mother last night. I am very disappointed in you girl." I look up to see a very disapproving looking Wallace.

"Sorry Wallace."

"You working your mom's case? Don't lie to me girl." He then surprises me by hugging me right there in the hall of Neptune High. "We are all worried about your mom. I wish I could do something to help too but honey the best way to help your mom is to be there for her." I cannot speak. I just nod against his chest. Wallace must have been taking notes the last time my grandpa laid a guilt trip on my mom because damn he is getting good at this.

"Ms Case. Mr. Fennell." Wallace immediately takes a step back and squeezed my arm gently upon hearing Principle Clemmons voice. "Ms. Case, I believe you and Mr. Durgan have an appointment with me." I follow Mr. Clemmons tohis office. My mom has said that he has mellowed with age. I really hope she is right. Bennett is already sitting in the office when I arrive. "I normally do not meet with students so you both have about 15 seconds to convince me you are not wasting my time."

"Miss Castle is embezzling money from the Cheerleading budget." I blurt out.

"I assume you have proof." Bennett pulls out the reports and outlines what Tom had told us. "I see, and how exactly did you get a hold of this information."

"Public record?" Mr. Clemmons just glared at me. Then he hits his intercom and ordered Miss Castle to be brought to his office.

"You two may leave now. I look forward to the story you will write for the Navigator."

"Mr. Clemmons, I …I have to know…Miss Castle…" Mr. Clemmons cuts me off.

"Ms. Case, Miss Castle was here at school, when your mother was attacked. She was covering study hall. Now back to class you two." We leave the office. I feel completely depressed. I just collapse on the bench outside the office.

"Well, now what? I mean other than 5th period." I say as Bennett sits next to me on the bench.

"Be my date for Betsy's birthday party Friday night?"

"Sure, but what will I do until then? I have no leads and Mr. and Mrs. Rimes never stop by the Campaign Office when I am there."

"Well, this may seem like a radical idea, but you could just do your homework, visit your mom, or do what ever you did before all this happened."

"Right."

"Hey, look!" Bennett grabs my arm and points to none other than Mrs. Rimes walking into the foyer of Neptune High. "She must be here to pick up Betsy. You go talk to her and I'll delay Betsy." With that he gets up and runs down the hall. So, how do I start this uncomfortable conversation?

"Mrs. Rimes? Hi, I am Ani Case, a friend of your daughter."

"I don't believe I remember Betsy mentioning you." I am pretty sure that is a blatant lie. Her general distain for me actually makes this easier.

"Oh, well, I meant your other daughter, Angelica." Mrs. Rimes goes pale and I guide her to the bench I had just vacated. "Um. Mrs. Rimes, are you okay?"

"Yes. Fine. How do you know about Angelica? Who else knows?"

"My mother Veronica Mars for one." I am pretty sure she must have anyway.

"Well, she is not exactly talking right now is she?" Mrs. Rimes says venomously. I cannot help but tense up. "Sorry. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I do hope your mom gets better. Please just don't tell anyone or publish anything in your school paper about Angelica until Monday. We haven't told Betsy. I want her to have a Sweet 16 birthday without all of this distracting from it. We are planning on announcing the story on Monday. Veronica was going to have an exclusive."

"Okay." I find Bennett who has very effectively detained Betsy by scattering the entire contents of her book bag across the hallway. I help Betsy pick up her things.

"Well?" I explain to Bennett my current dead end. I don't think the Rimes had anything to do with my mom. "Do you think it could just be senseless violence they are always talking about on the News?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have Wallace sign me out. I cannot be here anymore and I want to see my mom." Bennett kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Call me later."

**St Vincent's Hospital**

I get to my mom's hospital room and discover my grandfather and Alicia playing cards. Logan is still holding my mom's hand and reading _Anna Karenina_.

"Hey everyone?"

"Ani, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" My grandfather gives me a very disapproving look.

"Wallace signed me out. I have my assignments. I just wanted to be here." Grandpa just nods and goes back to his game. Logan keeps reading. I sit on the end of my mom's bed and take out my schoolwork. Logan's voice is the only thing we hear for the next few hours.

"I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry?" Grandpa looks up from his marathon card game and says.

"Ani honey, What would you like to eat?" I drop my book on the floor and crawl up the bed to my mom.

"I didn't say anything! Mommy!" Mom's eyes are open and she is attempting to get up.

"Hey baby. What's going on?"

"Veronica, lay back down. Logan, get Dr. Smith." Grandpa is barking orders. Logan and Mom both obey.

"Logan? What is Logan doing here?"

"I think I'll let your daughter explain that later. You are in the hospital sweetheart. Someone beat you up pretty bad. You have been in a coma for 6 days." Grandpa was holding Mom's hand and brushing the hair from her eyes. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry."

Logan and the doctor come back in the room. Dr. Smith informs us that Mom is doing well and should be released in a few days. I lay on Mom's bed while she strokes my hair. "So honey, do I even want to know what you have been up to?"

"Probably not." I make a mental not to see if Bennett can remove all traces of my use of Mom's laptop. "Mom, who did this to you?"

"A gang of kids stealing bicycles. Don't worry, I'll talk to the Sheriff tomorrow. He will take care of them."

"Alright, everyone out! Veronica needs her rest." Grandpa says as he makes shooing motions with his arms. I pack my book bag and notice Logan in the corner. He is leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Logan, you can keep _Anna Karenina_ a while longer if you want to finish it. I don't need to return it right away." He nods. "Bye Mom!" Logan collects the book and starts for the door as well.

"Logan, wait." Gramps pulls Logan aside. "I think we would all sleep a little better tonight if you stayed here with Veronica just one more night." He says this in a way that does not allow for any discussion. Maybe mom won't be so mad when we have that long discussion about the past few days.

I wave to Mom and leave the room. Before the door closes I hear Logan say, "So Veronica Mars, what exactly do you dream about me?" in a very knowing tone. Okay, maybe she will be a tiny bit mad.


End file.
